


Good Girl Elizabeth

by Varewulf



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Yuri, blood-sucking, lewd?, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: AU where Hakuno summoned Elizabeth in Fate/EXTRA:After returning from a trip outside, Elizabeth asks Hakuno for a reward.





	Good Girl Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Another "what if" story, about what if Hakuno had summoned Elizabeth at the start of Fate/EXTRA. Now, I have not actually played that game, so I may not at all be accurately describing how things worked back then. I'm mostly guessing based on what I've seen and heard. But I've had this little blood-sucking scene in mind for a while, and figured I'd try making it into a short fic. I probably could have worked it into the Extella setting, but I liked the idea of this being earlier in their relationship. Poor Liz doesn't get enough love. I hope she gets a redemption arc of sorts in Extella Link. Just let her be part of the band in some way.

With a powerful tail strike the last of the enemy programs was smashed into broken code. Lancer Elizabeth Bathory took some deep breaths as she scanned the surrounding area, crouched and ready to strike again.

"Seems like that was the last of them," the voice of her Master said from behind. "I'm not detecting anything else nearby. I think we're safe."

Elizabeth relaxed, and stood up properly before she turned around. Her Master was smiling at her, so Elizabeth broke into a smile of her own as she hurried closer. "Did you see how well I did, Master?" she asked excitedly.

"I did." Kishinami Hakuno raised her hand, and affectionately patted Elizabeth on the head. "Good girl."

Elizabeth squirmed happily. She liked being praised, and she liked her having her head stroked. She was a good girl.

Unfortunately the headpats couldn't go on forever. "We have what we came for. We should head back," Hakuno said.

The journey back to their room was thankfully uneventful. Elizabeth stayed alert for any ambushes from other Servants, or more programs, but none of them showed up.

She suppressed a sigh as she took a seat on top of a desk. The classroom they were operating out of was anything but comfortable, but at least it was a refuge.

In all honesty she had overdone it a little in that last fight, and felt somewhat drained. She had a desire to show off, and be impressive, to hopefully earn more praise. And to display what a strong Servant she was. She wasn't going to let her insecurities get to her. No matter what they ran into, who they had to go up against, they would prevail. And her Master, her little squirrel, would be the only one left standing at the end. There was no other option. Elizabeth just needed to get it done.

She watched her Master. Her pale, delicate skin, and long, brown hair. The unflattering uniform. On the surface a very average girl, who couldn't even remember much of anything about herself, but for some reason Elizabeth still felt drawn to her. There was an undefinable strength there that she found attractive. A kindness she longed to receive.

"Hey, little squirrel," Elizabeth spoke up. Hakuno looked at her. "Since I was a good girl, could I have a reward?" she asked.

Hakuno paused for an instant, but then smiled. "Alright." She stuck out her arm, and pulled up her sleeve, revealing more of that pale skin. "But not too much, remember?" she said as she held forth her bare forearm, the underside pointing up.

Elizabeth couldn't help licking her lips as she gently took hold of Hakuno's arm. She got onto her knees, to put less stress on the arm as she pulled it close to her face. Her mouth opened, and she bit down. The way Hakuno twitched as the fangs effortlessly pierced her skin sent a thrill down Elizabeth's spine. She knew how to find the juiciest vein on instinct.

The topic had come up while they were talking one night. Elizabeth had half-jokingly made the suggestion, and had been really surprised when Hakuno hadn't rejected her. So long as she was careful, she would be allowed to drink of her Master's precious lifeblood.

The taste was rich, and sweet, with a hint of copper and salt. Elizabeth was aware of her own reputation. Surely no one in their right mind would allow her to do this. Yet her little squirrel had. In truth she longed to sink her fangs into that pretty neck, but this was still a display of trust she didn't think she deserved. It would be so easy to take it all. But she wouldn't. She was a good girl. For her Master, she would be a good girl.

The wonderful, warm liquid streamed down her throat, revitalising her.

"L-lancer..." she heard Hakuno pant. "Th-that's enough..."

Without thinking, Elizabeth responded by biting down harder.

"Ngh... E-Elizabeth!" Hakuno let out a pained yelp.

That brought Elizabeth to her senses immediately, and she pulled away. _Oh no_. "I-I'm so sorry, little squirrel, I... I..." She could see Hakuno was looking even paler than usual. Not by much, but enough to be noticeable. How much had she drunk? "I'm sorry..." she said again, feeling a lump in her chest.

Hakuno put her other hand over the bite, and used a code cast on herself. The streaks of blood remained, but the bite marks were gone. She sighed with relief. "It's okay. I'm okay. Come here," she said with a smile.

Elizabeth realised she had been edging away. She hesitated, but as Hakuno spread her arms welcomingly, she made her way into that soft embrace. "I'm sorry..." she muttered again.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologise," Hakuno said patiently, and kissed Elizabeth's forehead while hugging her tight. "I trust you. I know you'll listen to me, even if I maybe have to say it more than once," she teased. "You're a good girl."

Elizabeth nuzzled close, and enjoyed feeling Hakuno's fingers run through her hair. She put her arms protectively around her little squirrel. No matter what happened, she would protect her with her life. That she swore. Not just because it was a Servant's duty, but because her Master truly deserved it.

Lancer Elizabeth Bathory was not a good girl. She knew that in her heart. But so long as she had _this_ Master, her little squirrel, she was certain she _could_ be. She had to be.


End file.
